The Last Friday
by HiCjenna
Summary: On the first Friday of their last month of school, students let all inhibitions go and enjoy their time before finals begin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:::** This was meant to be a short sweet fluffy lil one shot, but somehow it ended up being the opposite. I hope you enjoy! P.S. if you see any spelling issues, don't be afraid to message me! You can check out my ideas for this story on my Pinterest at HiCjenna

 **Warnings: Mention of abuse. Mentions of and attempted rape.**

The first Friday in the last month of school. It was a time for students drink away their stress caused by school and enjoy the last of their free time before they are overwhelmed with studying for their final exams.

It originally started with just a small group of people going to Harry Potters family's seaside cottage down in Cornwall. The main four: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. As the years went on, their bonfire nights started getting bigger and bigger. The small group started inviting more friends. Which then led to those people inviting more friends. By the end of their schooling, Harry's bonfire night parties had become some of the biggest parties the students had gone to. These bonfire nights had come to be known as "The Last Friday".

Tonight, there was a warm breeze that was causing the grass along the shore to sway. Friends and classmates were gathered around the bonfire, some sitting on the benches that were already there, others had brought their own folding chairs that were set up around the beach. Students were meandering along the shore or heading in and out of the cottage to get drinks or snacks.

Everyone was having a good time. The music was loud, and the drinks were plentiful. This was going to be a 'Last Friday' that people would remember. From what Hermione could tell, it was the largest to date. Cheap cigarettes were being passed around, along with copious amounts of alcohol. The young adults were laughing and messing about without a care in the world.

Even Hermione was letting loose. She was stressed out from studying and all the drama. What, with Ron constantly flirting with her, and him clearly not getting the message that she was in no way, shape, or form had any intention to return the feelings. She wanted to get him to stop coming on to her without straight up telling him to fuck off, but she didn't want to lose a friend. Her friends were some of the most important things in her life. She was sat on the bench next to Harry, enjoying her surroundings. No Ron bothering her and no homework nagging at her to be finished. She was having a good time so far.

Harry's arm was around her shoulder as he talked to Dean Thomas who was on his other side, but he was paying her no attention. Not that Hermione minded. She felt comfortable enough just to sip her drink and observe the other party goers. It was weird to see classmates somewhere other than at school, but it was nice to see everyone letting go of their inhibitions for once and enjoy the company of others. Tonight was a time to have fun for once, and she was going to make the most of it.

Perhaps she would finally get the courage to talk to Draco Malfoy. Although he had been a bit of a git to her and her friends in school, she could look past that and see the good in him. She had watched him with his mates and he was nothing like the persona he put on around her and her friends. Her mother used to joke that he only did it to rile her and her friends up because he had a crush on her. Hermione though her mother was crazy, as there was no way that Draco Malfoy could ever fancy bushy-haired, average looking Hermione Granger.

She glanced around the area and saw him standing on the porch, drinking a beer. She watched him, glad he was unaware of her gaze, he was talking to his friends, Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott. Hermione was weary about Malfoy and Parkinson. The two claimed that they weren't together, but Hermione and their other classmates had always thought otherwise. The two had been friends since they were young, and many thought they would end up together at some point. They were almost always together and seemed rather chummy.

Tonight, Malfoy was wearing a white tee that was tucked into his light washed jeans, and a pair of black high-top converse to pull the look together. It was strange seeing him in something other than his school uniform. He always looked so proper in his uniform. No wrinkles or imperfections could ever be found. The tattoo that he had gotten over the Christmas holidays stood out against his pale skin that was being illuminated by the light of the fire. God, did he try hard to look that fit, or was it effortless?

She had always thought he looked rather attractive but seeing him in such casual clothing increased his looks a considerable amount. His white-blond hair was short on the sides, but longer on the top, and pushed to one side to keep it out of his face. He had a strong jawline that made him look like a model. And his eyes were a beautiful mercury colour. Damn him for being so handsome.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Ron asked, sitting down on the bench next to her, bringing mind her back to the party and away from the blond.

He just had to come and find her, didn't he? It was like it was his goal to ruin her night. "Hello, Ron. How are you?" She greeted politely.

"I'm great. This has to be the best 'Last Friday' bonfire night ever. It's crazy how many people have shown up. Can you believe that this started with just four of us?"

"This is quite a large amount of people. I'm glad that it has increased to be the amount it is, it's more fun this way, and we can get to know our classmates better." She said, glancing over at the blond who was in her thoughts.

"I guess, but it's more of a time to get wasted and hook up with birds that you normally wouldn't have the courage to." He argued.

"Perhaps for you, yes, but for others, it's just a time to be around friends outside of school. Yes, it's nice to be a bit inebriated, but I don't think that's what the 'Last Friday' is about. I think it's more than that." She retorted. Was he really here just to get shagged? If that was his aim, then he could have just asked a girl out tonight. They were in the presence of others for God sakes. She was repulsed.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione, you and I both know that that you don't really think that," He put his hand on her knee. "Be realistic. Half of the people are here to have a shag."

"Please don't be like this, Ron. I just want to enjoy myself tonight." She said quietly.

"I'm only kidding Hermione," he said. He then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I wouldn't want you to be drunk if we were actually doing anything." Hermione laughed as if it were a joke, but she was honestly frightened. She didn't want anything to do with the boy any longer. She moved closer into Harry's side to move away from Ron, putting her hand on Ron's arm to try and put some distance between him and herself, making sure he wouldn't move closer to her.

"Come on, 'Mione, I fancy you. Why don't you quit being an uptight bitch for once and have a bit little of fun. Enjoy yourself." He grinned at her. Hermione was appalled. Did he really just call her an uptight bitch? No one had ever called her that before, not even Draco Malfoy when he was being particularly gitty.

She stood up to get away from him. "I'm going to go get another drink, maybe then I'll be less of an uptight bitch." She spat at him and stormed off to the inside of the cottage where the drinks were. That boy had some nerve. She grabbed a Hooch from the refrigerator in the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter. Why would she ever want to be with someone who was so blatantly disgusting and oblivious?

* * *

Draco stared at her from the porch. He had never seen the bushy-haired girl so relaxed and happy. He had fancied her since 4th year, so he had observed he quite a bit. With her being more comfortable than normal, this was the perfect chance to talk to her, rather than spew insults at her and her friends. However, he could tell that all the other blokes were trying to do the same, each looking for an opening to try to get with the girl. She didn't even realise how attractive she was, and it drove him mental. Not to mention how she always had to best him. Perfect little goody-two-shoes, loyal to all her friends, a know-it-all swot. Damn her for being the way she was. She just had to be the perfect girl.

The little things she did infuriated him. The way she bit her lip or pen when she was contemplating something. How she gets all passionate when people try to prove her wrong, but it's Granger, so of course, she's always right. He looked forward to the times they pass in the hall, so he can see the look on her face when he insults her. She's just so sexy when she's angry. She drove him crazy.

And here she was, no inhibitions. She continuously ran her hands through her unruly locks, seeming to be unhappy with how the continued to bounce back to where they had been not even a second before. Just watching her do these little things that she seemed to do subconsciously turned him on so much. He wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through her hair, or better yet have her hands running through his hair, over his chest, maybe even down his-. He stopped himself before his thoughts could get too far. It would do no good to be walking around with an issue.

He sipped on his beer as he watched her interact with her friends. Her best friend, Harry Potter, had an arm around her. Draco would be more jealous if he didn't already know that Potter was already dating some girl, and they were quite smitten with one another. However, her other best mate, Ron Weasley, was a concern. There were rumors going around that the Weasel fancied her, and that he was going to make a move tonight. Meaning that Draco had to act first if he ever wanted a chance to be with her.

But Weasley was over on her other side, whispering something into her ear, causing her to giggle. His hand was on her knee, and her hand on his arm. The two seemed awfully cosy. It pissed him off. Maybe he didn't have a chance after all, but there was no harm in trying, right? If they were already together, he would just get turned down in an awfully embarrassing way.

"Did you see Granger tonight?" his oldest friend, Pansy, asked. He looked at his friend, his attention no longer on the girl he fancied.

"Yeah, why?"

"I know how you feel about her, Draco. I always catch you sneaking glimpses of her. You should go talk to her while you have the chance," She pointed out. "Plus, she's looking rather fit if you hadn't noticed."

"Look at her, Pansy. She's practically hanging all over that red-headed buffoon. I have no chance of getting her." He sighed, truly feeling that what he just said was true.

"Oh please, you can tell that she's annoyed by him. She's practically revolted, but she's trying to be polite." Pansy claimed. Draco leaned against the railing, trying to get a better look at Granger and Weasley.

He looked at the girl in question and tried to see what Pansy was trying to show him, but nothing stood out to him that she was being anything but flirtatious towards the ginger. "I have no bloody clue as to what you're talking about, Pansy." Granger seemed to be putting her hand on his arm as he spoke to her, a smile plastered on her face.

"Seriously? Look at how uncomfortable she looks. That smile is so fake, I'm not even friends with her and I can notice that." Draco focused on her smile. He could barely see anything out of the norm.

"What about the way that she's putting her hand on his arm? She's clearly flirting with him." Draco tried to argue.

Pansy shook her head. "I didn't think you were this oblivious, Draco. Once again, she's trying to be polite. Granger is essentially trying to push him away. Look, she's moving closer into Potter, attempting to create space between her and Weasley. She's uncomfortable. If she were accepting Weasley's advances, then she would be moving closer to him rather than Potter. It's subtle, but you can see it."

Draco watched the people in question and could see where Pansy's argument was coming from. But that being said, he wasn't sure if it was just a girl's perspective on the matter, or if it was how the scene before him was actually playing out. He was praying that Granger really was uncomfortable being around the Weasel, as Pansy had said.

He saw Hermione get up, say something to the red-head, then go into the cottage. Maybe this was his chance. She was finally alone. No bodyguards to put him off. Nothing could stop him now. "Fine, I'll go talk to Granger and prove to you that she fancies Weasley." He said to Pansy. He chugged the rest of his beer then walked into the kitchen and saw her perched upon the counter top.

"Granger," Draco greeted, nodding his head. He opened the fridge and grabbed a new beer. He couldn't believe how easy it was to find her, let alone in an empty room. He figured he would have had to look around the building a bit.

"Malfoy." She returned, taking a sip of her drink.

He walked over to the island across from her and leaned against the fixture. "How are you enjoying tonight's 'Last Friday' celebrations?" he asked.

"Quite well, thank you. And yourself?"

"It's nice to be around so many schoolmates for once without having to worry about school. So, I'm having a lovely time. Potter's cottage is nice. I wish I had come to one of these before." He claimed.

"This is your first 'Last Friday'?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I usually just spend tonight at home doing homework or something, but some of my mates came last year and said how much fun they had, so I figured I'd give it a go." Which was true. He was always busy on 'Last Fridays'. But he also knew that she came to these parties, so he avoided them.

"Glad to hear you're enjoying yourself. It's always nice to see a new face." She smiled.

"I'm surprised you're even here if I'm quite honest. This doesn't seem like something you would normally partake in. Not to sound rude, but you seem like a girl who would enjoy a cosy night in rather than going to a party." Draco pointed out.

"I suppose not, no. But we all need to have some fun and live like the age that we are every now and again. Plus, my friends and I were the ones who started this, so it only seems fitting that I attend."

"Ah, I should have known that if Potter were involved then you would be too." He smirked.

"Unfortunately, yes," She laughed. It was like music to Draco's ears. He could listen o her laugh all day. "I try my best to keep low, but Harry is always wanting to be the centre of attention. Honestly, I'm not even sure how we've stayed friends for so long with how different we are."

"I understand how you feel. My best friend, Pansy, and I have completely opposite personalities. While of course, we're similar in some ways, we couldn't be more different from what we want in life and how we think of situations and other people. It's probably because we've been with each other through thick and thin. But other than that, I've no idea how we have stayed so close." He grinned.

"You know what they say, opposites attract," Granger stated.

"I couldn't agree more," he said. It was quiet for a moment as they drank their drinks. Draco took a deep breath. "Listen, Granger. I want to apologise for being such an arsehole to you when we were growing up. I had a pretty rough childhood and I didn't really know how to deal with my emotions back then, so I took it out on you. I'm sorry that I was such a git to you."

"I forgive you, Malfoy. I-"

"Draco" he corrected her.

"Huh?"

"Call me Draco." he smiled.

"Oh, okay. Uh. I forgive you, Draco. I know how it is growing up being an only child. All the pressures that are put on you. We all make mistakes growing up, but it takes a mature person to admit their wrongs, let alone apologise. This shows me that you've grown up." She grinned at him, causing butterflies to flutter in his stomach.

"Thanks, Granger." It meant a lot to him that she forgave him. Considering how much of an arse he had been, he thought she was going to say that she could never forgive him and to fuck off.

"Hermione. My name is Hermione."

"Thank you for forgiving me, Hermione," He smiled, glad she was being so friendly. "It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," She glanced over his form and her eyes landed on his arm. "Can I see your tattoo? I've always wanted to get one, but I've been too nervous to actually go through with it."

"Sure." He took a step closer to her and held out his left arm for her to examine.

"Did it hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah, a bit, but nothing too bad. I've had injuries from playing football that hurt worse. It's more like a bunch of little stings rather than if you were to break a bone or something." He claimed.

"Do you mind if I-" she held out her hands, wanting to look at it closely. He nodded, and she gently grabbed his forearm and brought it closer to her. He felt his skin tingle where she was touching him. She examined it for a moment. "Why this? Is there a meaning behind a snake coming out of a skull? Sorry if I'm overstepping my boundaries by inquiring, I've just always been curious. And I've heard rumours that it's a gang symbol. Well, mostly from Ron, so it's probably not true, but still."

"I don't mind at all. No, it's not a gang sign. I'm not that daft," he chuckled. "The Malfoy family symbol is a snake. The family crest and most of the Malfoy heirlooms are riddled with snakes. So, that pays homage to my family, mainly my mother. And the skull, while most would think it symbolizes death, I think of it as the opposite. The skull is what keeps you alive. It keeps in all your bits," He joked. "So basically, the skull is keeping the snake alive."

"Do you see yourself as the skull and your mother as the snake?" Hermione asked. Draco gazed down at the brunette. How had she put that together? Most people just thought it was cool then moved on with their lives. This girl was too smart for her own good. He was amazed.

"How did you put that together?" he questioned.

"Well, you seem like you wouldn't get your just because it looks cool. You're a smart guy, Draco, I assume you want things to have meaning behind them. You said that the snake represents your mother, and the skull symbolizes life, keeping the animal alive. Also, you mentioned you had a rough childhood. I don't know exactly what happened, but I remember that on some days, you would come in with bruises that seemed far too big or just the right shape for it to be an accident. Sorry if I sound rude and I'm making an incorrect assumption, but I'm sorry that your father abused you and your mother when you were growing up."

"Wow. I didn't think it was that obvious." He muttered, running his hand through his hair.

"It might not have been to others, but I'm fairly observant. And some days you seemed off. On those days, you were usually the worst. You wouldn't hold back on your insults."

"Shite, Hermione. I never realized that I did that. I'm so sorry." Had he really done that? He knew he had been a git to her but didn't realise that his father had made him more of one. He was always scared he would turn out like his father.

"It's okay, Draco. Like I've said, you've grown up. You've been forgiven. Are you okay now, with your family and stuff? Do you mind me asking what he did to you and your mum? I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here if you want to."

"No, I don't mind telling you about it. I actually think it will help to tell someone who isn't a close friend. But just to warn you, it's fairly morbid," He downed the rest of his beer and let out a sigh. "My parents had tried for years to have a child, but my mother couldn't have children. Somehow, they were lucky enough to have me. They thought that if they were able to have one, then they could get another one, but my mother went through miscarriage after miscarriage. It was hard on their relationship. They argued constantly. He accused her of getting abortions just to spite him because he wanted another child so badly.

"When I was young, my father was the best. He supported me, practically spoiled me. I was his only son, hell his only child. He had loved me unconditionally at one point. But then he started drinking. He would come home from work and drink. At first, it was just a little bit, but then he kept drinking more and more. He was so stressed. He just wanted my mother to be happy, but with all the arguments and miscarriages, she was constantly on edge. All the stress was taking a toll on her. One night, my mother and father got into an argument while he was drunk, and he slapped her. It only escalated from there. Mother didn't want to keep trying to have more children, she was tired of being disappointed, and disappointing my father. But Father wouldn't have it. So, in order to get what he wanted, he started raping her. Whenever I tried to stop him, he beat me, saying that I shouldn't meddle in something I was too young to understand." He took a deep breath.

Hermione took this time to chime in, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to, Draco. It was enough for you to tell me that much about your past."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"A bit, yes. But I want to learn more about you, so I don't mind hearing more." Draco felt his face warm at hearing her say she wanted to know more about him. He knew that his childhood had been fucked up, but he fancied Hermione and wanted to ask her out. Therefore, he was going to tell her and one time or another, so why not now.

"Then I will continue. The drinking started when I was nine, and the physical abuse to my mother and I started when I was about 10. It got worse for me when I started attending secondary school. That's when my grades started to matter, and that's when I started going to school with you. I was expected to be number one in all of my classes, work hard, and partake in extracurricular activities. So, I started playing football, I spent all of my free time studying and practicing. I wanted to be the best to make my father happy. Because I thought if I made him happy, then he would stop abusing my mother and I. But then you came along. You bested me in every class, no matter how hard I studied. You always seemed to get a point or two more than me. My father was disappointed in me that I couldn't be the best, especially because the one who was beating me was a girl. He thought that I wasn't studying hard enough, so he kept me in my room at night, making sure I studied hard enough to beat some stupid girl.

"If I would come home with a test score that he was unhappy with, he would beat me, saying I wasn't trying hard enough. That I was ungrateful that he was trying to improve my life and make it easier to get into university. He would say, 'Why can't you be more like that Granger girl? She clearly cares about getting into a good university and doing something with her life.'. My mother would try to defend me, but then he would beat her too for supporting a son who was useless. About a two years ago, when I turned fifteen, I decided enough was enough. I called the police to report him, my mother and I packed up our things, and we moved house. She wanted to get out of town, but I convinced her to wait until I was done with school, then we could get further away from the monster. So, for the past few years, it's just been my mum and I. And we've been happy ever since."

Hermione reached out and pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around him. He froze at her touch, unsure if he should embrace her back. "Draco, I'm so sorry that you had to live through that. If I had known that your father was beating you, I would have gotten lower test scores. I could've helped you." He slowly wrapped his arms around the girl.

"It's okay, Hermione. You didn't know. You earned those grades fair and square. I would never have let you intentionally get a bad grade just to help me. You work hard to get them, and you deserve them. Like I said, we're better now." He hugged her tighter to reassure her.

"If there's anything I can do to help, just tell me, alright?" he nodded. It was at this moment that a voice started calling Hermione's name from somewhere nearby. She sighed and jumped down from the counter she was sat upon. "That's Harry. I guess I should go see what he needs. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, go have fun being hostess. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Hermione." He watched her as she left the room. He couldn't process all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. He couldn't believe how understanding and supportive Hermione was. How forgiving she had been even though he had been a massive git to her and her friends. He grabbed another beer and headed out to find Pansy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Mention of abuse. Mentions of and attempted rape.**

* * *

Harry called out Hermione's name, hoping she was inside the cottage, as he couldn't find her out on the beach. Ron had told him that one second, they were having a conversation, then the next she was yelling at him and stormed off. Although he Harry was talking to Dean at the time, he couldn't remember Hermione yelling at his best friend. He definitely would have noticed that. All he remembered was her getting up and saying she was going to get another drink, but she never came back.

He called out her name again, and she appeared from the kitchen. "Hey Harry, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Hermione. Yeah, everything is fine. I was just wondering where you had run off to. You said you were going to get another drink, but you never came back. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Harry. No need to worry. I got a drink, but someone wanted to talk to me, so I got held up. Sorry if I made you worry." She smiled, holding up her beverage.

"It's okay. I wasn't too concerned. It was mostly Ron. He thought you were going to be right back, but after a few minutes, he got concerned. I told him not to worry. That there are a lot of people here, and you were probably talking to someone else, but he didn't agree. He said that you said you were going to be right back. So, he sent me out to look for you."

"I never said I would be right back." Hermione huffed. "The git was hitting on me then proceeded to call me an uptight bitch. He clearly didn't get the message that I am in no way interested in him."

"Really? He called you an uptight bitch? That's low. I don't think Malfoy would even call you that."

"Exactly! He had the gall to tell me he was only here to get drunk and have sex with girls, then when he implied that he meant with me, I got so angry. He called me an uptight bitch because I didn't want to shag him, so I left. I didn't want to be around him any longer."

"Maybe he shouldn't drink anymore tonight. He already seemed sorta out of it when he asked me to go look for you. I don't want him to cause any more issues," Harry was angry. How could Ron be such an arsehole to Hermione? He was out of line. "I'm gonna go find him and try and talk some sense into the bastard. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Thanks, Harry, I appreciate your concern and understanding. I'll see you around." Hermione smiled. Harry stalked off, hoping to find Ron soon. There was no way that he would continue to let his friend stroll around calling girls names and coming onto people who didn't want it.

Harry walked around the property trying to find Ron, but there were too many people that it was hard to find anyone. He was lucky enough that he had found Hermione without too much trouble. He finally found his best friend, who was sitting with his rugby teammates, who were all taking shots. Harry sighed. Ron just had to go drink more, didn't he?

The group was standing in a circle, being boisterous and pushing each other around. Harry approached the team, who greeted him happily. Harry greeted them back and claimed he needed to borrow Ron for a second, something to do with the party. He managed to drag his friend to a quieter area.

"'Arry. Wassup? Whaddya need, mate?" Ron asked, taking a sip of his beer, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Ron, you seem like you've had a little too much to drink," Harry said, grabbing the drink from his friend's hand. "How about we stop for a while and sober up, okay?" Ron nodded in response, clearly out of it. "Good. Now Hermione was telling me what you said to her. Is it true that you called her an uptight bitch?"

Ron squinted his eyes as he tried to think back on the memory. "I dunno. Maybe. I can't remember. But I might have. Can you blame me though? She is an uptight bitch. I've been tryin' to get her to go out with me forever, but she always comes up with excuses. Always saying shite about being busy with school work. Tonight is the only time she actually relaxes."

"But you can't just call her that Ron. That's rude. It's like Malfoy level shitty. You need to go apologise to her." Harry defended.

"I guess I can do that. Where ya think she is? I haven't seen her since she stormed off."

"I dunno. I just saw her inside. Maybe check there first. Or she sometimes likes to walk along the beach."

"Thanks, 'arry, you're the best. Bye." Harry watched as Ron walked off towards the beach. He really hoped that Ron didn't make things worse in his drunken state then he already had. Perhaps spending some time with his girlfriend, Ginny, would help keep his mind off his best friends.

* * *

Hermione was sitting against rock formations that lined the sandy shore. A half-empty beer bottle was sitting in the ground next to her. It was nice to sit in the quiet. She was far enough that she could no longer hear the loud music and happy students being rambunctious. She needed some time to get away from the noise, it could be overwhelming after a while.

She couldn't believe how open Malfoy had been with her tonight. She had figured that he was going to throw an insult at her when he came into the kitchen. But instead, he was civil and even shared a dark part of his past with her. She was amazed at how different he was this evening.

She was fiddling with a small rock she had found, oblivious to the man was approaching her. "'Ello My-knee." Hermione looked up to see who had disturbed her. It just had to be Ron to quite literally stumble upon her, didn't it? The boy could barely stay standing straight on the malleable sand he was walking upon.

"Ron. What are you doing here?" She asked, standing up. He walked closer to her, and he was suddenly standing right in front of her.

"I'm here to say sorry," He smiled down at the brunette. His breath smelled heavily of alcohol. "'arry said that I was out of line." Ron staggered forwards and put his hands on the wall to keep himself up, but effectively trapped Hermione between his arms. Hemione moved her head to the side to stop his breath from hitting her face.

"I'm sorry for callin' you a bitch earlier," he whispered into her ear, then nibbled on it. She moved her head further to make him stop. But he followed his head with hers. "Sometimes I fancy you so much that I don't know what to do with myself."

He was drunk, really drunk, and Hermione didn't know what to do. She wasn't strong enough to fight him off. "Ron, please get off of me. I'm don't like you like that." She claimed, trying to push him off of her, but he was far too heavy. He was essentially dead weight, crushing Hermione between himself and the wall of rock.

"Don't be like this, baby. I've seen the way you look at me. With them big brown eyes and your tits all pushed out. Yer practically asking to be fucked." He grabbed the back of her head and forcefully started to kiss her. He ground his already hard erection into her pelvis. "Ya want a piece of me, don't ya, ya little minx? I bet you like it rough, it's always the quiet ones."

She forced her head away from his. "Ronald, please don't do this. You're drunk. What happened to being sober our first time? Don't do something you think you'll regret later." Hermione said, hoping he would come to his senses and stop if she said they could do this later.

"Come on, 'My-knee, we both want this. It's such a romantic setting. We're on a beach with nice dim lighting. It will be fine. You'll have a great time. Enjoy yourself for once." He started kissing her neck and groping her breasts, Hermione didn't know what to do. She felt so defenseless and sick to her stomach. What if he raped her on this beach, only minutes away from their best friend? Someone had to be nearby, and they would stumble upon the scene, right? They weren't that far from the party.

He went back to sloppily kissing her whilst one hand groped her arse and the other pawed at her tit. She was now regretting wearing something so skimpy. She would have never normally worn something like this in public, but she had decided to dress up, or rather down, a bit in case a certain blond had shown up. Ron pushed one of the straps of her shirt down her arm, exposing her skin to the cool spring air. He ran his thumb over the pebbled nipple. "Look how horny ya are for me. Yer such a tease, My-knee. Saying you don't want this, but ya clearly do."

Hermione tilted her head away from him once again, so he couldn't kiss her, "Ron get off of me!" she yelled, hoping someone would hear. She tried to push him off of her again but to no avail.

"Stop teasin' me, baby. Yer probably soakin' wet down there, aint ya?" He moved his hands down and started to unzip her pants. Hermione unintentionally whimpered in fear. "Ya like that, huh? Do I got ya all hot 'n bothered? Jesus My-knee, you're so sexy. Who knew ya kept this amazing body under those frumpy clothes. Do ya try hard to be this much of a tease? I bet ya do."

She could feel her eyes starting to water. No one was going to come along. She already knew that she was too far for anyone to hear her scream. She never pictured this as how her night was going to go, nor how she would lose her virginity. She looked over towards where the house was, she could see the lights illuminating the beach. Just then, Hermione noticed a figure coming from the light. It was walking towards her and Ron.

"Help! Over here!" she called, hoping they would see her in the shadows. However, the figure seemed to not take any notice of her cry. Ron continued to kiss her neck as he shoved his hand down her jeans then started to rub at her through her knickers, not acknowledging that Hermione was crying for help. She yelled for help again, hoping they would hear her as they walked closer. As they got closer she could tell that they had a stature of a man. Hermione noticed that his hair was reflecting the moonlight in a way that only obscenely blond hair could. And the only bloke she knew with hair like that was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Draco! Help me! Over here!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, figuring it was worth the try. The figure turned his head towards the sound then started running towards her. Hermione could see that the person in question was indeed Draco Malfoy.

"Is there a problem here Weasley?" Draco asked as he approached the two. Hermione could tell he was trying his best to assess the situation at hand. Would he think badly of her seeing as she was being pushed against the wall by Ron?

Ron turned his head to look at the intruder but didn't move away from Hermione. "Nah, Mate. My-Knee and I were just enjoyin' some privacy, so if you could piss off." Ron spat.

"That's not what it sounded like to me, Weasel. From what I heard, Hermione didn't sound very consenting." Draco claimed, looking between the two. Hermione pulled up her shirt strap and fixed her trousers, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"I dunno what yer talkin' 'bout, Malfoy. Don't get yer knickers in a twist. She's just playin' hard ta get. She wants this just as much as I do. Don't ya, My-knee?" He pushed her harder into the rock. She unintentionally whimpered from the pain. Draco's jaw clenched, and his hands turned to fists as he watched.

Hermione bit her lip, unsure of what to say. She wanted to tell Draco the truth but knew that if the said the wrong thing, then Ron would probably hurt her more. She nodded but hoped that Draco could see that it wasn't the truth.

"See, we're brilliant. Now fuck off," Ron went back to kissing her neck and grabbing her bum. Draco grabbed Ron's shoulder and pulled him off Hermione. "What's yer problem, mate? Can't ya take a fuckin' hint? Get back to your girlfriend and leave us alone."

"Hermione clearly isn't comfortable right now, Weasley. How about you back up and give her some space?" said Draco.

"What don't you understand about 'fuck off'?" Ron growled, pushing Draco away from him. Hermione stared at the two. They were about the same height, but Ron appeared to be bigger as he had broader shoulders and more muscle, whereas Draco was slimmer, but not enough to be scrawny. Could Draco really beat Ron if they were to fight? She was too small to intervene. She would most likely get caught in the crossfire. And to be fair, Ron deserved to get beat up.

"Maybe I would fuck off if you weren't trying to rape a girl." Snarled Draco, pushing the red-head back. Ron took a step closer to the blond, raised his arm, and threw a punch. Luckily, the blond had quick reflexes, so he was able to duck to avoid the hit. Ron tried again with his other hand, but Draco quickly moved out of his aim once again. Draco stood up straight and while Ron was cocking his arm back, he punched the boy's nose, causing the ginger to grab the now bleeding appendage.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ron yelled. He went to punch the blond again, but Draco was still quicker. The blond threw a right hook, hitting Ron where he would more than likely have a black eye soon.

"My problem is that you're being a right git," Draco punched him again, and the red-head fell to the ground, nursing his probably broken nose. Draco kicked the boy in the stomach. "How about _you_ fuck off!" Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, leading her away from the scene. They stopped a little ways away from the house.

"Are you okay? Did the git do anything to you?" he asked, his voice full of worry. He looked her up and down, searching for any injuries she may have gotten.

"I'm fine. He didn't get very far. Thank you for saving me, Draco." Hermione took a step closer to him, then pulled him in for a hug, grabbing his waist. She buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's alright. Nobody should be put through that. It's absolutely barbaric. I'm just glad that I had stumbled upon you when I did," He started rubbing circles on her back. Hermione started to snuffle. "Hey, don't cry, Hermione." He shushed her.

"I-I just felt so useless. I couldn't even defend myself from him. I'm a powerful person, but I'm not strong to fight off a person who is double my size. What if you hadn't come along? What if Ron went through with it?" She cried, tears were streaming down her face.

"If there's one thing my mother taught me, it's don't focus on what could have been, but rather what's to come next. Don't dwell on the past Hermione. Just realize that it didn't happen and move on," He comforted her. Draco pulled her back and grabbed her chin, making her look up at him. "And if I had found him actually going through with it, then I would have beaten him to a pulp. It's vile to subject anyone to that. You're alright now, love, there's no reason to worry," He wiped away the tears that were falling onto her cheeks.

"Who would have thought that the bloke that was terrible to me in my childhood would save me." She laughed, trying to get her mind off of the events that just transpired. It was insane that someone who she thought hated her for so long was being so kind and selfless to her. It just increased how much she fancied him.

He chuckled. "If it hadn't been me, someone else would have saved you. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"What were you doing on the beach anyway?"

"I just needed to get away for a while. I'm not a big fan of being in loud crowded places. I needed a second to get away from it all."

She nodded. "I understand. That's why I was down here in the first place, but then Ron showed up and it went downhill from there."

"Come on, Granger, let's get you back before Potter or anyone starts to worry. I don't want anyone talking my ear off, claiming I kidnapped you." He held out his hand for her to take, and they walked back hand in hand to the cottage.


End file.
